de huecos y segadores
by furby chan
Summary: aqui mas debrayes Ichi/Grimm...
1. agonia

**¿Por qué?**

Había una nota siniestra en su reiatsu…. Algo desconocido que en el primer momento no pudo identificar… tampoco que pusiera demasiada atención en ello, después de todo, lo único que tenia en mente era derrotar al niñato… destruirlo de manera que no pudiera verle con esos ojos de nuevo… que no pudiera tentarlo de nuevo…

No fue una sorpresa que irrumpiera en hueco mundo… después de todo la mujer había estado murmurando Kurosaki-kun como si fuera una plegaria… y el estúpido la había escuchado…

No hubo palabras, solo miradas, en el instante robado, en medio de un pasillo desierto… tampoco hubo desafío, solo el ruido de las espadas desenfundadas… y un minuto de desconcierto cuando el shinigami libero su parte oscura…

No hizo preguntas cuando fue lanzado contra la pared, y se maldijo por estar excitado, por desearlo…

El beso fue violento… mas una batalla, luego sintió el aliento ajeno quemar en su garganta y a pesar de tener la intención de detenerlo… se sintió perdido….

Lo dejo arrancar la ropa… rasguñar su espalda…

Hubo un instante de dolor agónico y placer perfecto cuando Ichigo lo penetro… esa única vez… la ultima…

Nunca lo admitiría… no lo diría… pero en ese instante supo que ambos eran iguales….


	2. roto

**Roto**

Observo el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo, los ojos amatistas que tan bien conocía, clavados en el vacio, en otro tiempo, ni siquiera hubiese concebido hacerle daño a ella, que era el ultimo testimonio de lo bueno que había en el, se habría negado rotundamente a hacer el trabajo, tal vez habría llorado, al menos habría titubeado al jalar el gatillo… eso habría sido en otro tiempo y este era el presente…

Echo a andar y dejo atrás su humanidad, junto al cadáver de Rukia…

Todo lo que conocía era la monotonía de la ciudad y todo lo que recordaría a partir de ese momento era violencia, gritos y el aroma metálico de la sangre, la que había derramado con la esperanza de salir de la ignominia….

Cuando llego el, con promesas de poder… no tuvo que considerar demasiado sus opciones… tomo la mano que se le ofrecía, manchada en todos los sentido, pensando en como morderla a la primera oportunidad, por que peligroso o no el no se sometería a las ordenes de nadie…

No le fue difícil colocarse entre la elite de los espada… después de todo el había crecido en la calle, el 0 tatuado en su mejilla no era mas que una advertencia… de todas maneras nadie se atrevería a meterse con el favorito de Aizen… el chico sin alma…

Fue en un interludio, mientras esperaba el siguiente trabajo, que apareció…

Con ojos azules y modos felinos y una mueca de superioridad que pedía a gritos fuera molida a golpes…

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques era una ofensa andante… uno que requería mucha paciencia… y su paciencia era poca…

Deseaba cortar la garganta, donde se originaba su voz estridente, cada vez que escupía un Kurosaki despectivo… en su mente podía ver claramente la sangre saltando y formando un charco cálido en el suelo…

De pronto imágenes del bastardo poblaban sus sueños, sueños en los que lo tenia atado, donde podía golpearlo a placer, torturarlo hasta que rogara por su vida…

Y no pudo aguantarlo mas… un día como otro sin ninguna otra razón que el odio ciego que le provocaba, lo lanzo contra una pared y lo sostuvo por el cuello…

–Suéltame hijo de perra– medio grito medio jadeo su presa…

Ese fue todo el pretexto que necesitó para golpearlo… después de todo el bastardo había estado provocándolo… el jefe podría prescindir de semejante idiota por una semana…

Vio un hilillo de sangre correr por la comisura de su boca… pero la jodida mueca, esa sonrisa desesperante, no desapareció…

Y quiso quebrarlo… romper su espíritu en trozos tan pequeños que no hubiera manera de reconstruirlo…

Lo aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo y mordió feroz el palpitante cuello, hasta dejar impresos sus dientes en la piel clara, sintió un dolor sordo cerca de la entrepierna… el muy estúpido lo había pateado, de pronto a cada avance… había un golpe nuevo… un dolor nuevo y desconocido…

No supo muy bien en que momento lo desnudó… lo que si tenía muy claro era el enloquecedor aroma de la sangre, la violencia con que su presa se defendía y la expresión salvaje en los ojos azules….

Tampoco estaba seguro como lo había sometido, lo que si sabia es que el interior del tipo era enloquecedoramente estrecho y cálido…. Y ya no había resistencia…

Experimento el orgasmo mas intenso de toda su joven vida (y no es que fuera precisamente casto)…

Luego lo dejo ahí… desmadejado, roto…

Tal como el estaba…..


	3. cuerpo

**Uñas**  
Sacude la cabeza molesto, mientras se levanta, contempla al durmiente shinigami y levanta su ropa con parsimonia, descarta la idea de acostarse de nuevo y mandar lo demás al infierno, se ajusta Pantera al cinto y abre la ventana en silencio.

Hay marcas en su espalda, líneas rojizas paralelas, que bajan desde sus hombros y terminan en los omoplatos, hay también algunas muescas con la perfecta forma de media luna, no puede verlas pero sabe que estaban ahí, siente el escozor que causan, también siente aun en el aire el reiatsu descontrolado de su autor mezclado con el suyo y maldice por lo bajo, las uñas de Ichigo no solo se entierran en su espalda, no solo ahí han dejado marcas, pero eso, Grimmjow no va a admitirlo.

**Cuello**

La ventana está abierta, hace tiempo que todas las noches lo está, como un invitación muda, un saludo que se esconde entre los pliegues de la cortina, entre ellos no hay necesidad de palabras, por que ambos son más bien personas de armas tomar.

No espera ilusionado ni mucho menos, solo deja la pregunta al aire, y es problema del estúpido gato si la entiende o no, así que se arrebuja un poco en las cobijas y bufa molesto consigo mismo.

Escucha la carcajada en la ventana y se siente idiota por enésima vez, se queja y manotea alejando a Grimmjow, pero el suave beso en su cuello lo hace sonreír bobamente.

**Labios**

La única idea coherente en su cabeza es calor, hace mucho calor, esta sudado de pies a cabeza, y hay sangre escurriendo de sus heridas, pero eso lo tiene sin cuidado, es el maldito calor lo que lo sofoca, no lo deja respirar, siente un incendio en sus pulmones.

Entonces su oponente se carcajea, lo mira con superioridad, y eso lo saca de sus casillas, ataca de nuevo aunque sabe que el golpe no lleva demasiada fuerza, entonces Grimmjow esquiva e Ichigo cae de nuevo jadeando en busca de aire.

Cuando el enemigo está en el suelo junto a el, y antes de que pueda decir nada los labios del espada están sobre los suyos, y el aliento de Grimmjow se mezcla con el suyo.

En ese momento, el incendio se traslada a sus labios.

Sabe que ahora están marcados con fuego

**Ojos**  
Si hay algo que recuerda con claridad de su primer encuentro, es la mirada en los ojos del shinigami, ese brillo orgulloso del guerrero que no se deja vencer con facilidad, y en ese momento le parece lo más ridículo del mundo que un oponente claramente más débil, cubierto de sangre le dedique una mirada como esa.

Entonces recibe una cicatriz en el pecho, para recordarse que no debe subestimar a ningún contrincante.

Puede enumerar todas las miradas que ha guardado en su memoria después de esa, la confusión, la ira, el deseo.

Con un bufido admite, que los ojos de Ichigo son bastante interesantes

**Cabello**

Al terminar, se acuestan uno junto al otro, con la respiración agitada, no hay palabras ni besos dulces, en cuanto se recuperan cada uno voltea de un lado y se duermen en el mejor de los casos, generalmente Grimmjow sale por la ventana y desaparece.

Pero hay un momento a medio camino de la recuperación cuando las piernas y los brazos son un enredijo, en que de manera descuidada la mano de su amante se pierde en su nuca y sus dedos largos se enredan en su cabello.

Para Ichigo, ese contacto, con la mano de Grimmjow perdida en su cabello es más intenso y mas intimo que la sesión de sexo que le precede.

**Manos**

Ataca, no hay predeterminación o plan, solo el deseo cegador de pelear, de lastimar, de destruir y se abandona a él, a la bestia en su interior, se guía por su instinto, un golpe, dos, y mana la sangre, la ve escurrir por la comisura del labio de su oponente, y a pesar de estar separados por más de un metro de distancia siente el enloquecedor aroma metálico filtrarse por sus fosas nasales.

Avanza con destreza felina y conecta un nuevo puñetazo, la adrenalina corre, y se le escapa una carcajada, el shinigami maldice, y se limpia la cara con la mano.

Y sin pretenderlo la imagen lo excita, y se pregunta cómo será el tacto de esas manos, como se sentirán sobre su espalda.

**Pecho**

Recuerda su primer encuentro, Rukia mal herida, el no mucho mejor y la paliza que le propina el espada, no hay manera de que olvide algo así.

También recuerda que en su segundo enfrentamiento hay una cicatriz en su pecho una que lo atraviesa casi de lado a lado y sabe que fue hecha con su zampaktou, que es la marca de su getsuga tenshou.

Es su marca, la que recorre perezosamente con sus manos, la que graba con su lengua, esa que palpita justo sobre el pecho de Grimm y se desboca cuando lo toca, Ichigo piensa, no sin cierto orgullo, que ha marcado a su presa desde el principio, y no le importa que el estúpido gato diga lo contrario.

**Caderas**  
Aun antes de entrar escucha la música fuerte, curioso se asoma apenas por la ventana abierta y observa, dentro de la habitación el shinigami baila, o al menos lo intenta, se mueve tan rígidamente que apenas puede contener la carcajada.

Entra sigiloso, y de nuevo tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír o descubrirse por que Ichigo esta tan concentrado en lo que hace que no nota su llegada, a pesar de que esta casi pegado a su espalda, sin más ceremonia, posa sus manos en las caderas del adolecente quien pega un brinco ante la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente entiende el mensaje, así que se deja guiar.

Y el condenado mocoso aprende rápido, por que pronto mece las caderas al ritmo de la música y antes de que termine la canción ya están en la cama, y Grimm maldice por lo bajo.

**Piernas**

Pasea los dedos muy suavemente, casi sin tocar, siente los músculos tensarse bajo la piel, esperando, rogando, y escucha el gemido que se le escapa a su amante, recorre toda la longitud de las piernas tostadas y se detiene justo en sus muslos, para empezar de nuevo.

Sonríe satisfecho cuando Ichigo maldice, pero no se detiene ni se acerca más, sustituye los dedos por los labios y reparte sus besos a capricho, un nuevo gruñido, otra maldición y lleva sus atenciones más al norte, se regodea en la tortura, acaricia y lame, cuando finalmente no puede esperar más, y sabe que el adolecente tampoco, solo entonces lo penetra, y las largas piernas lo abrazan por la cadera, y se anclan ahí, lo retienen, y no puede despegar sus manos de ellas.

**Mandíbula**

Planta un beso en su mejilla y Grimm se ríe, los besos castos son de maricas, entonces planta otro en su oreja y le siente estremecerse, aunque la mueca de superioridad no se borra del rostro apuesto, le besa con devoción, y prácticamente le devora los labios, no que vaya decir que lo ama, ni nada parecido, solo que a veces se le antoja, algo distinto a un polvo sin mas de por medio.

De nuevo lleva sus labios a la mejilla descubierta pero ya no hay reclamo, las manos ajenas se anclan en su cadera y de ahí se mueven a todos lados.

Cuando llega a la máscara, se regodea, besando mordiendo, chupando, y siente a su amante estremecerse, se recrea en la mandíbula y siente más que escucha un gruñido impaciente.

Deja un sendero de besos antes de bajar al cuello y regresar.


	4. Despedida

Lo de perder sus poderes no suena tan malo en un principio, no volverá a empuñar una espada, pero eso tampoco suena tan malo (ha tenido suficientes batallas para el resto de su vida, muchas gracias) y si de esto depende la vida de todos en Karakura, está dispuesto a hacerlo, así que no piensa demasiado en ello al finalmente fusionarse con Zangetsu.

Cuando despierta, Rukia está allí, tienen que pasar unos segundos antes de que repare en la presencia de los demás, Inoue escandaliza y Chad le dedica una mirada aliviada, incluso Ishida se guarda el comentario mordaz, que sabe, le quema la lengua, no puede evitar el sentimiento de fatalidad que lo embarga, pero se guarda los nubarrones para sí mismo, al tiempo que pide perdón a Zangetsu, tal vez por última vez, piensa sombrío.

Ha sido, un camino largo, desde la noche en que la enana entró en su vida como una tormenta, están Renji y Byakuya, Kenpachi y las batallas incontrolables y las sandalias de Urahara-san y las patadas de Hiyori, la extraña sonrisa de Hirako, la promesa de volver juntos, Nel y sus hermanos, las babas los mocos y su nombre mal pronunciado.

Los insultos, las peleas y cada noche clandestina en su habitación, o fuera de ella.

Y esta la parte de la historia que nadie más conoce, Grimmjow y su sonrisa los besos, los gritos y su propio corazón de colegiala enamorada y rendida (porque si, así es como Grimm lo hace sentir, por más que sienta su orgullo masculino herido), el sexo salvaje y las carcajadas y la mano de Grimm en su espalda.

Hay un vacio de tiempo que atesora en lo más profundo de su memoria, es el instante robado en hueco mundo, ese en el que Inoue es un nombre vacio y el volveremos los cinco es un montón de palabras en el aire, porque él está ahí y su huella energética lo atrae como abeja a la miel.

Si bien no es la causa primaria de su viaje encontrarse con Grimmjow, (no conscientemente al menos) en el minuto en que se encuentran, en que las espadas se cruzan, para luego dar paso a las bocas y a las manos desesperadas, cualquier otra razón pierde sentido.

Se pierden juntos en el blanco interminable y la noche eterna, y le roban veinticuatro horas completas al caos de afuera, más, sería una catástrofe y ambos lo saben.

La despedida es silenciosa, Ichigo levanta su ropa, y Grimmjow lo observa con su usual mueca sardónica, luego el shinigami desaparece a toda prisa justo después de soltar las dos palabras que le queman la lengua, no espera respuesta porque la próxima vez que se encuentren uno va amatar al otro y no tiene mucho sentido una declaración de amor eterno en esas circunstancias.

Desea por sobre todo ver a Grimm antes de que sus poderes desaparezcan por completo, le sonríe a Rukia mientras hablan, y hasta se da el lujo de asegurarle que está bien, que conoce y acepta las consecuencias de sus actos, que son del todo esperadas.

Finalmente lo dejan para que descanse, _como si no hubieses descansado lo suficiente en el último mes Ja!, _ríe débilmente su otro yo, y sabe que incluso va extrañarlo a él.

Grimmjow, observa desde lejos, ha montado guardia en la ventana todas las noches y ha sentido no sin cierto desconcierto la disminución del poder espiritual del shinigami. cuando la pandilla de criajos finalmente dejan la habitación, el se acerca y echa un vistazo al rostro durmiente del mocoso, solo por un minuto y luego sale y se marcha, ha repetido esta misma rutina por un mes.

Le sorprende encontrarlo despierto y observa maravillado el cuerpo esbelto moverse con soltura, se acerca un poco más para verlo más de cerca y entonces lo capta, algo anda mal, no hay reclamos ni insultos cuando entra por la ventana abierta y se le hace un nudo en el estomago, acaso no lo ve?, el shinigami le dedica una sonrisa suave, pero no dice nada, él se acerca cauteloso y pone una mano sobre su mejilla, entonces Ichigo cierra la distancia y lo besa, el contacto es suave y efímero, con ADIOS escrito en mayúsculas.

Y la figura de Grimm comienza a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, una lagrima clandestina y que va negar por el resto de su vida se escapa de sus ojos, el ex-espada lo entiende de golpe y también sonríe con esa sonrisa que solo le dedica a Ichigo murmura un te amo, que no llega a los oídos de Ichigo.

Aunque decir adiós a Rukia, su compañera de batallas, su mejor amiga, es difícil, es esta la despedida que duele y bastante, en su memoria se graba a fuego la figura de Grimm y su sonrisa mientras se desvanece frente a sus ojos.

Ichigo se levanta, esquiva la patada matutina y le grita un poco a su padre antes de salir de casa, Yuzu le recuerda que debe llevarse la caja de bentou y él se despide con un movimiento de la mano, el almuerzo en la azotea transcurre con tranquilidad, Inoue trata de obligarlo a comer alguno de sus inventos raros, Tasuki lo evita mientras Ishida observa en silencio desde una esquina, golpea un par de veces a Keigo antes de que terminen las clases, regresa a casa con Chad, por la tarde su habitación esta silenciosa (tanto como puede estar la casa Kurosaki), su padre grita incoherencias y Yuzu lo llama a cenar, una cena normal, llena de discusiones y risas de sus hermanas, hace la tarea con los audífonos martillándole los oídos al terminar se acuesta a dormir.

No ve ni un solo espíritu en una semana y se siente patéticamente vacio, pero para todos tiene una mueca de enfado y el estoy bien listo.

Contempla el cielo nocturno por la ventana abierta y susurra bajito un "buenas noches idiota" del que por supuesto no escucha la respuesta.

Aunque eso no significa necesariamente que no la tenga, Grimmjow esta encaramado en la ventana, tan cómodo como si fuera su propia casa.

Ese maldito asunto de Ichigo y sus poderes me dejo al borde de las lagrimas XS.

Pero wenu…

Bleh opiniones o al go ps ya saben XD


End file.
